Talk:Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween
That's a very intresting fan made plot you got there NicktheDummy (talk) 15:49, June 1, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy First Trivia, Yeah! I added a very first Trivia here, I know it said TBA before, but there was actually something I could include right now, so yeah what the Hell, let's do it. More trivia soon :) NicktheDummy (talk) 14:32, June 4, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Reworked This article was a disaster, so I had to redo the whole thing. There was too much misinformation, fan-made stuff, and speculation (which I gave its own section). To anyone reading this: do not post fan-made plots in the article. And if you're going to add a monster to the "monsters speculated to appear" section, you have to give a reason why. You can't just put "this monster is rumored to appear" and that's it. Thanks. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 12:34, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, i noticed people have been doing that, I also knew that the movie pilot plot was fake, but I added it like you did, but everyone thought it was my fan made plot, and they would add their own (You Wish Scarlett Johansson would be in it), it annoyed me, no offense to those people, so thank you Godzillafan, but did you have to eliminate the link to imdb, because? NicktheDummy (talk) 22:55, June 18, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Curly Curly is hoped by fans to make an apperance, but how could he be in it? All the monsters in the first film came out of manuscripts, and Curly never stared in a book, so how would he appear? NicktheDummy (talk) 17:38, July 9, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy : Ah, good question. That's why I put "hoped", because fans of Curly (like myself) are hoping he'll make an appearance some how. To be fair, he is on the cover of all the Tales to Give You Goosebumps books (even though he doesn't appear in the books themselves), and he appears on most of the 90's Goosebumps merch. He was the poster boy of Goosebumps in the 90's. It may be unlikely he'll be in, but there ars still a lot of fans who want to see him in the film. So that's why he's listed in the rumors/speculation section. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 22:41, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Okay, because I think he would be cool in the film, I was just concerned NicktheDummy (talk) 04:23, July 10, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Hey, since Curly is going to be in issue #2 of Monsters at Midnight, maybe that will be an excuse for Curly to appear in this film, because of this possibility, I REALLY WANT CURLY IN THE SEQUEL NOW! NicktheDummy (talk) 02:52, September 8, 2017 (UTC)NicktheDummy Scene I want to see I hope there's a scene where the new monsters release the monsters from the first film, want to know how? I want The Knight in Screaming Armor to slice the manuscript with his sword! that would be awesome! NicktheDummy (talk) 18:41, August 1, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Anyone can edit IMDB Thus, it shouldn't be taken as 100% fact, especially when there are no sources linked. Sorry, I didn't know that. NicktheDummy (talk) 15:51, October 20, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Some concerns Er... January? That makes me worried. January is the month where the distributors dump all their crappy movies. Sso it's a pretty infamous month among movie fans and critics. When I saw the trailer for Goosebumps, I didn't know what to think. But as time went on, I saw that the movie was being made by people who didn't have a good track record, so I thought it was going to suck. Then I saw it was getting decent reviews, which surprised me. I then saw the film, and enjoyed it. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough. Which is another reason why I'm worried for the sequel. Sequels can be hit or miss. So the fact that this is a sequel, it's still being made by people who've worked terrible films in the past (minus Goosebumps), and it's being released in January makes me very nervous. I hope my worries are put to rest, of course. I'm expecting a trailer to be released in September or October at the latest. But even then, trailers can be very hit or miss. So yeah. I'm pretty worried about the film. Here's hoping it's good. Goddy (Talk) 01:43, January 19, 2017 (UTC) As soon as I read January, I was concerned. To be fair, I was worried about the first movie. As a long time fan of Goosebumps, I was worried that the movie would be terrible. When the movie came out, I was relieved that it was actually pretty good! Luckily, the first movie happened to be a decent adaptation of a beloved franchise, and I believe that a sequel might be pushing that luck. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 02:01, January 19, 2017 (UTC) I have faith in them, if the first Goosebumps film was awesome, maybe part 2 will be as well, I'm not saying it will be an atomatic hit, I'm just saying I have faith in them, and I wish them luck, I'm also excited as well.NicktheDummy (talk) 20:34, January 19, 2017 (UTC)NicktheDummy P.S Am I the only one who knew the first film was going to be great since it was first announced!?! ever since I first found out, I could feel it was going to be one of my favorite movies of all time, I like it so much, I think it's better than the TV show, and I have a feeling that part 2 might be either just as good, or better. NicktheDummy (talk) 18:08, January 20, 2017 (UTC)NicktheDummy I felt that there was a little we could add to the production. NicktheDummy (talk) 14:54, February 6, 2017 (UTC)NicktheDummy The Second movie is going to have the same people working on it, and I do think that, if they go with this plot it could make for a very fun and enjoyable movie, just like the first. I'm very confident in this movie. IsaiahV17 (talk) 9:03, February 6, 2017 (UTC)IsaiahV17 Slappy I am really hoping that Slappy does return for the Second movie. I know it's most likely going to happen, but I would like to see a lot of him in this next movie, Maybe they can go in depth to his Relationship with Stine, or give him more sinister moments. Maybe if they go with the rumored plot, Slappy can be controlling Horrorland or something. He is just such a good Antagonist and was Fantastic in the first movie, I just want to see more of him in the Sequel. IsaiahV17 (talk) 9:11 February 6, 2016 (UTC)IsaiahV17 You and me both :) NicktheDummy (talk) 18:38, February 6, 2017 (UTC)NicktheDummy You Ghouls don't have to be Concerned Anymore For those of you who were concerned about Goosebumps 2 coming on January 26, 2018, you don't have to be concerned anymore, because Sony switched the release date to September 21, 2018, I guess Sony wants this to be a Halloween movie series, plus, only one year is not enough time, but two years is, so we'll see you monsters again in September 2018! NicktheDummy (talk) 19:27, February 7, 2017 (UTC)NicktheDummy Slappy's Back! Slappy's returning in the sequel! THANK GOD!!!!!!!! A Goosebumps movie without Slappy would be like summer without ice cream! NicktheDummy (talk) 21:47, June 12, 2017 (UTC)NicktheDummy :Still nothing? NicktheDummy (talk) 23:21, September 1, 2017 (UTC)NicktheDummy News So I saw the edit GbA made to the HorrorLand page.... At first I loved the idea for this film, but no Jack Black, and no Rob Letterman? What are they doing?? Murder 13:37, December 21, 2017 (UTC)Murder the Clown Title change The film has a new title, are we changing the article name? NicktheDummy (talk) 00:27, January 2, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy : It hasn't been officially confirmed. Goddy (Talk) 00:36, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Editing I would really love to edit this page. If only I could have permission to edit. I hope this message is seen.JH10 (talk) 22:11, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, but this page was locked due to dubious edits. If you find any info on the film that isn't listed on the article, let me know. However, currently, the page is completely up-to-date. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 00:10, February 27, 2018 (UTC) hey Jack Black is coming back after the other movie taking the role of R.L. Stine. GBA. Griffguy26 (talk) 23:17, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Same Cast from Previous Goosebumps film I was thinking that maybe film is going to start things off with the same cast that dealt with Slappy in the previous movie. Griffguy26 (talk) 22:11, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Upcoming The page is written as though Goosebumps 2 is an upcoming movie. That ain't true no more, gosh darn. (At least I think so. It's definitely out in Australia.) Feel like we should change this, but I want someone else's opinion first. Cheers. Dimensionshark (talk) 06:42, October 29, 2018 (UTC) : Hope someone finds this message. Dimensionshark (talk) 06:43, October 29, 2018 (UTC) : I watched it yesterday, it's no longer upcoming, however the page is locked for only content mods. Perhaps Nick could edit it. Cackles woz 'ere... 07:10, October 29, 2018 (UTC) : Cool cool, thanks Cackles. Dimensionshark (talk) 07:13, October 29, 2018 (UTC) : : On another note, now that the movie is out, maybe in a while we should unlock the page. Maybe keep it closed for the rest of the month and some of November until it's out of the cinemas. Dimensionshark (talk) 07:15, October 29, 2018 (UTC) ::I removed the Upcoming Material tag. Thanks for pointing that, DS. Murder(Talk); 16:57, October 29, 2018 (UTC)